A lost soul
by DiamondLeopard
Summary: This is a Taiora story sorato fans beware! After a year of being turned down Tai keeps pushing himself to his limits he won't talk to anyone about whats going on that's causing him to do IS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS just so u know :3
1. Fainting

**This is a Taiora story, Sorato supporters plz do not read.**

* * *

The Digidestined over a year since Malomyotisemon's attemp in covering the world in darkness, Davis, Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody, Ken, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Matt, and Joe have been doing great except for Tai... He hasn't been doing well since Matts concert in December... When Sora turned him down... Kari has been worried Lately about him as instead of hanging with friends, he pratices soccer for hours... Sora has noticed too... everyone has been concerned but shruged it off like it was nothing except Kari and Sora who took it seriously.

* * *

Tai knew he couldn't give up now ever since he became team captain his coach told him to practice for hours and not stop until his body ached. He pushed himself harder, He ran faster and faster not giving up till the his last mile was complete. Finally he stopped gasping for air, his lungs ached each time he took in air. This time he was for sure he was going to faint... Tai coughed a couple a times before giving in... he fainted after minute on the ground.

* * *

Matt was walking Sora home at the moment, it was nearly Midnight...

"Boy I'm tired." yawned Matt

"Me too." replied Sora.

They were passing the soccer field when Sora noticed a figure lying on its side in the field. She stopped and looked closey at it.

"What is it Sora?" asked Matt

"I see something in the field i can't tell what it is." she said.

"Where?" said Matt.

"Over there" she said pointing toward the object.

"I'm going to check it out stay here." said Matt.

"Okay Matt call me if you need anything." she yelled as he was walking toward the object.

"Right" Matt mumbled.

Matt came close to the object and look at it closey before relizing who was. He knew who it was... Tai Kamiya.

"Sora come quickly!" he shouted from a distance.

Sora raced over in a few seconds.

"What is it Matt!" she asked.

"Its Tai..." he answered worriedly.

Sora Gasped in shock as she saw him lying there knocked out as if nothing could wake him.

"We've got to do something" she said.

"Right I'll email Kari" Matt said.

* * *

Kari was worried about Tai he hasn't come home yet.

"Hey an email from Matt" She said checking the email.

"We found Tai laying fainted in the soccer field I think he's done it this time..." she read out loud.

*Sigh* "He over did it this time..." Kari said sadly while replying to Matts email.

Kari grabbed her jacket and put her shoes on quickly and ran. She finally makes it to the soccer field.

"Kari over here!" shouted Sora from a distance.

"Coming!" she shouted.

Matt managed to move Tai over to the bleachers.

"Is he okay?" she huffed worriedly.

"I think so." replied Matt.

"For just one guy he sure smells though" Sora pointed out.

"He has been playing soccer you know" said Matt.

"Right lets get him home and fast." said Sora putting one of his arms over her shoulder while Matt took the other. Kari grabbed his bagged and the tri hurried to Kari's appartment.

Kari opened the door quietly trying not to wake her parents. Kari took over from there.

"Night guys thanks for letting me know" she whispered.

"Bye" They both said before seperating their ways.

Kari pulled Tai to his bed. She was to tired to go to her own bed so she layed next to him hoping he will wake up in the morning.

* * *

**Leaving you on a cliff hanger next chapter coming soon so be ready! :)**


	2. Go Take a shower!

**;-; I'm so sorry ppl i haven't been into any of my stories I'm updating them all for now on my Laptop should be fixed im on my dads computer right now so enjoy this new chapter of Lost soul.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

* * *

**Tai's POV**

* * *

Someone's arms around his body woke him up, he didn't open his eyes just yet. He knew he was still in his uniform he could feel the silkyness of his shorts on his legs, So where was he? He moved his body a bit only to have the persons grip on his body grow tighter, who ever it was holding him, they were still asleep.

Tai opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the suns rays. He blinked a bit to get used to the light. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in his room, no His and Kari's room. 'Kari should be sleeping in the top bunk right' he thought.

Since he grew bigger his weight would have broken the top bunk so he has to sleep on the bottom.

A small groan was heard from his left. He slowly turned his head to the left he didn't want to wake up the person holding him. There, right there was a cute sight. He nearly gasped. The person holding him was his own sister. He rested his head back on his pillow. 'Kari must have been to tired to climb up to her bunk' he thought. He stared at the ceiling for a while then finally went back to oblivion.

* * *

**Kari's POV**

* * *

There was a slight movement that nearly woke her up, instantly instincts kicked in she held on tighter. The movement stopped. She suddenly felt like a 4 year old holding onto a large bear. 'Except stuffed bears don't have rib cages' she thought. She could feel a rib cage and the small rising and falling of someone breathing. 'Doesn't feel like a stuffed bear to me or Gatomon, Gatomon's fuzzy not werid and silky' she thought. It suddenly hit her after her mind said silky; this was Tai she was holding onto.

Her eyes shot open. From the looks of it Tai woke up 30 minutes before her. **(A/N Sheets were a bit messy from Tai moving a bit)** Another thing hit her... TAI SMELLS.

"Yuck!" Kari shouted. She let go of Tai who woke up from her shouting in his ear.

"Whoa!" Tai yelled, he fell off the bed as she let go. **(A/N He was on the edge fyi :3)**

"Owwwww..." Tai said holding his head. He fell head first onto the floor.

"Oops sorry Tai" Kari aplogized.

"Its okay but why did you yell 'yuck'?" Tai asked using his fingers to quote the word yuck

"Ummm I woke up and realized you smelt really bad" She sighed.

"Do I?" Tai asked smelling himself

"I don't smell anything" Tai said with a confused look

"Tai...Remember it's impossible to smell your own stench, Sora told you about that" she sighed not knowing what to do with her hot-headed brother

"Oh, Right I'll go take a shower" he laughed.

She watched him walk out of the room she noticed the slight stiffness in his walk. 'I'm going to be massaging his back again aren't I' she thought

* * *

**Thxs for taking your time to read this out of all my stories this has to be the best chapter yet I'm improving I think...**

**Anyway TBC...**


End file.
